


Empty Pages 5

by SirLeadBalloon__1217



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Typecasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirLeadBalloon__1217/pseuds/SirLeadBalloon__1217
Summary: Baby has a monkey in his soul.





	Empty Pages 5

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written a few days after Baby was announced as the new FighterZ character, which will date this a bit, but I don't really care.

_Super Baby 2 will be the next FighterZ character._

Baby: “Thank the gods I won’t be forced to transform into a dirty golden monkey once again. Maybe my true form can get better recognition.”

_His level three meteor attack will see him rampaging in his golden ape form._

"Damn it!”


End file.
